


Herbstkönigin

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Ihre beste Freundin ist damit beschäftigt, beim Wiederaufbau Hogwarts‘ zu helfen, was Du auch gern tun würdest, wenn Du nicht wüsstest, dass sie Dich braucht, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt. – Dafür zeigst Du ihr die Margeriten und das Lächeln auf Deinem Gesicht.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger





	Herbstkönigin

Sie ist wie Leichtigkeit und einfach schweben können. Wie Gänseblümchen, die sich sacht im Wind wiegen. Wie sich sanft kräuselnde Wellen am Ufer eines Kiesstrandes. Sie ist wie Tautropfen auf Blütenblättern und Gräsern. Wie vorbeiziehende Wolken, die zerfallen, wenn man sie zu fangen gedenkt.

( _Sie kichert, als Du ihr Haare hinters Ohr streichst, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst haben, und sie einige Strähnen im Gesicht kitzeln._ )

Sie besteht nur aus federleichten Berührungen auf Deiner Haut und noch leichteren Küssen auf Deine Lippen. Sie schmeckt nach Erdbeer, nur viel süßer, als hätte sie ihre Lippen mit Zuckerguss bestrichen. Genau in derselben Farbe hat sie sie sich geschminkt. Und die Nägel lackiert, zuckerwatterosarot.

( _Ihre kleinen, runden, viel zu weichen Hände greifen nach Deiner, die an ihrer Wange liegt, und sie lächelt, den einen Mundwinkel ein wenig höher als den anderen. Du willst kleine Küsse auf ihrem schiefen Lächeln verteilen._ )

Sie macht alles um dich zunichte. _Dich. Sie macht Dich zunichte._ Sie zerstört Dich und baut Dich wieder auf. Sie nimmt Dich in Besitz, lässt Dich nicht geh’n, hat längst ihr Spinnennetz um Dich gesponnen und Dich gefangen genommen. Aber es stört Dich gar nicht. Du lässt Dich gern vollkommen, bis in die kleinste Faser, von ihr beschlagnahmen.

( _Weil Du Dich einfach nach vorne lehnst und sie küsst._ )

**x x x x**

Es ist knapp fünf Monate her, seit der Krieg mit einer Menge Verlusten und unermesslich großer Trauer zu Gunsten eurer Seite ausgegangen ist.

Es ist knapp hundertfünfzig Tage her, seit Voldemort gefallen ist. Und es ist genauso lange her, dass Ron und Du euch zum ersten Mal geküsst habt.

Es ist knapp hundertfünfunddreißig Tage her, seit Ron und Du euch getrennt habt, weil _wir sind mitten in einem Krieg, jetzt oder nie_ nicht bedeutet, dass man für immer und ewig zusammen bleibt, manchmal bedeutet es nur _jetzt oder nie_ und _nie_ wäre auch nicht schlimm gewesen.

Es ist knapp hundertzehn Tage her, dass Du sie zum ersten Mal im St. Mungos besucht hast, weil außer ihrer besten Freundin bisher niemand anders auf der Besucherliste für ihr Zimmer steht. Vielleicht müssen sich ihre Eltern nicht eintragen, vielleicht können sie es aber auch nicht _ertragen_ , ihre Tochter so zu sehen. Und wach ist sie auch noch nicht allzu lang. – Du bringst ihr Blumen mit, Kornblumen so blau wie das Meer.

Es ist knapp hundertfünf Tage her, dass sie sich das erste Mal dazu überwunden hat mit Dir zu reden. Du weißt nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass Du fünf Tage hintereinander zu ihr gekommen bist, um ihr Blumen und Worte des Trostes zu bringen, oder ob es daran liegt, dass Du ihr am fünften Tag die Fingernägel in zuckerwatterosarot lackierst.

Es ist knapp neunzig Tage her, dass sie das Krankenhaus zum ersten Mal verlassen darf, in Begleitung nur, aber Du bist bei ihr, jeden Tag. Ihre beste Freundin ist damit beschäftigt, beim Wiederaufbau Hogwarts‘ zu helfen, was Du auch gern tun würdest, wenn Du nicht wüsstest, dass sie Dich braucht, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt. – Dafür zeigst Du ihr die Margeriten und das Lächeln auf Deinem Gesicht.

Es ist knapp fünfundsiebzig Tage her, dass sie wieder nach Hause darf und nicht mehr im Krankenhaus ihre Zeit verbringen muss, weil die Ärzte sie _beobachten_ und _untersuchen_ wollen. Sie ist so erleichtert, dass sie bei jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich vom Gebäude entfernt, ein wenig beschwingter zu werden scheint. Sie ist so erleichtert, dass Du Angst hast, dass sie erfreut darüber ist, Dich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, weil sie gehen kann, wohin sie möchte. Ohne Dich.

Es ist knapp vierundsiebzig Tage her, dass es an Deiner Tür klingelt und sie vor Dir steht, das Gesicht zur Hälfte unter langem, honigblondem Haar verborgen, ungeschminkt und mit rot geweinten Augen. Sie hält Dir ihre abgekauten, halb lackierten Fingernägel entgegen und schluchzt ein bisschen, als sie fragt, ob Du sie für sie lackieren könntest. _Sie habe es ohne Dich einfach nicht ausgehalten._

Es ist knapp fünfundvierzig Tage her, dass sie den Schlafsaal wechselt, um mit Dir in einem zu sein. Gerade so als wärt ihr richtige Freundinnen und nicht nur ein Produkt, das die Nachkriegszeit hervorgebracht hat.

Es ist knapp fünfundzwanzig Tage her, dass sie Dich, leise und so, dass Du es kaum hörst, fragt, ob Du mit ihr zusammen zum Herbstball gehen möchtest, _weil doch sonst sowieso niemand mit ihr hingehen wollen würde; vor dem Krieg schon nicht, aber jetzt noch viel, viel weniger._

Es ist knapp dreiundzwanzig Tage her, dass Du _ja_ gesagt hast.

Jetzt stehst Du nervös auf Deiner Unterlippe herumkauend, schon fertig gerichtet, im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartest auf sie, weil sie gesagt hat, dass ihr euch erst sehen dürft, wenn ihr fertig seid, damit der Überraschungseffekt größer ist, weil sie so gern andere überrascht. _Und Du kannst schon hören, wie sie sich darüber beklagt, dass Du all die Farbe von Deinen Lippen abgekaut hast, bevor sie Dich überhaupt gesehen hat._

Du hast Dich für ein ganz schlichtes Kleid entschieden, unscheinbar, so wie Du Dich auch fühlst. Die Haare hast Du gelockt und hochgesteckt, die Augen leicht geschminkt und die Lippen nachgefahren. Du siehst nicht besonders festlich aus, aber das ist in Ordnung, Dir ist auch nicht nach Festlichkeit zu Mute. – Als sie die Treppe des Schlafsaals nach unten kommt, musst Du unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie sieht gut aus, schön, _atemberaubend_. Ihr sonnengelbes Kleid bauscht sich bei jedem ihrer Schritte und wenn sie sich dreht, schwebt es bestimmt in der Luft, als sei sie schwerelos.

Ihre Füße stecken in ebenso sonnengelben, hochhackigen Riemchenschuhen, die sie Dich überragen ließen, wenn Du nicht ebenfalls hochhackige Schuhe anhättest. An ihren Armen glänzen so viele Goldreifen, dass Du sie nicht zählen kannst, aber Du legst es auch gar nicht darauf an, denn Du bist viel zu sehr davon abgelenkt, auf ihr Gesicht zu starren, weil sie bis auf die nachgezogenen Lippen und Wimperntusche absolut ungeschminkt ist und das hast Du nicht mehr gesehen, seit …

Sie lächelt, als sie Dich sieht, doch es ist kein offenes Lächeln, weil sie zu viel Angst vor den Reaktionen der anderen hat. _Keiner außer Dir und ihrer bester Freundin hat sie so gesehen. Keiner. Du bist etwas Besonderes. Du bist der Grund, dass sie sich traut, aus dem Haus zu gehen, ungeschminkt und wunderschön._

Du begrüßt sie, sagst ihr, wie atemberaubend wundervoll sie aussieht, was sie dankender Weise erwidert, aber Du weißt, dass sie es nur aus Höflichkeit tut. Du beachtest die Röte nicht, die in ihren Wangen aufsteigt, als Du an ihr vorbei durch das Portraitloch klettern willst und sie Deine Hand greift, als könnte sie nur gehen, wenn sie sich so fest wie möglich an Dir festhält. _Es stört Dich nicht._ – Hand in Hand wandert ihr nach unten in die große Halle, die von Hagrid und Professor Flitwick in herbstlicher Weise dekoriert worden ist, sodass dessen ganze Herrlichkeit in orange, rot, braun und gelb erstrahlt. Sie sieht aus, als gehöre sie hier hin. Wie die Herbstkönigin in ihr Reich.

Die Musik spielt leise und ihr stellt euch zu ihrer besten Freundin, die aufgeregt mit ihr über die Kleider und Schuhe und Begleitungen der anderen Mädchen zu reden beginnt. – Es interessiert Dich nicht, worüber genau sie sprechen, aber dennoch kannst Du die Augen nicht von ihr wenden, _so schön ist sie_.

Nach einer Weile, als die ersten schon auf der Tanzfläche sind und sich im Takt bewegen, hältst Du ihr die Hand hin und lächelst, um sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Sie ergreift Deine Hand und erwidert Dein Lächeln.

Vorsichtig beginnt ihr zu tanzen, dreht euch im Kreis und Du kannst Dein Glück gar nicht fassen, dass sie hier bei Dir ist und sich von Dir über die Fläche führen lässt, statt sich von einem der Jungen ausführen zu lassen, die sich nicht davon abschrecken lassen, dass …

Sie kichert, als Du ihr Haare hinters Ohr streichst, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst haben, und sie einige Strähnen im Gesicht kitzeln.

( _Leichtigkeit und schweben können, wiegende Gänseblümchen, kräuselnde Wellen, Tautropfen, vorbeiziehende Wolken._ )

Du lässt Deine Hand auf ihrer Wange verweilen und Dein Kopf bewegt sich ein kleines Bisschen auf sie zu, sodass sich eure Nasenspitzen fast berühren, dann liegt Deine Stirn fast auf ihrer. – Obwohl ihr von so vielen Leuten umgeben seid, die in eurer Stufe sind oder darunter, kommt es dir so vor, als wärt ihr ganz allein mitten im Saal. Als würde die Decke der großen Halle nur für euch beide das nebelige Wetter von draußen kopieren, als hätten Hagrid und Professor Flitwick nur für euch den Saal dekoriert und als würde die Musik nur für euch spielen. – Es gibt nur euch zwei.

Das Lächeln auf Deinen Lippen wird breiter, als Du die Augen schließt und tatsächlich Deine Stirn gegen ihre lehnst. Du kannst die sanften Unebenheiten ihrer Haut spüren, die Greybacks Krallen hinterlassen haben. Du kannst die Narben auf ihrer Wange erfühlen, die sich tief in ihr Fleisch graben. – Du kannst sehen, warum sie denkt, dass sie nicht schön ist, Du kannst dir denken, warum sie Angst davor hat, sich zu zeigen, warum sie normalerweise nur mit offenen Haaren, die ihr das halbe Gesicht verdecken, und geschminkt das Haus verlässt. Du kannst spüren, wie viel Angst sie auch jetzt hat, obwohl nur Du sie ansiehst.

Ihre kleinen, runden, viel zu weichen Hände greifen nach Deiner, die an ihrer Wange liegt, und sie lächelt, den einen Mundwinkel ein wenig höher als den anderen. Du willst kleine Küsse auf ihrem schiefen Lächeln verteilen.

( _Federleichte Berührungen und nach Erdbeer schmeckende Küsse, zuckerwatterosarote Lippen und Nägel._ )

Ihre Augen sind halb geschlossen, als sie leise Deinen Namen sagt, der über ihre zuckerwatterosarot geschminkten Lippen so viel süßer klingt als auf jede andere Art und Weise. Ihr Lächeln wird keinen Moment unterbrochen, als sie Dir noch ein wenig näher kommt, die Augen vollkommen schließt und Deine Nasenspitze mit ihrer berührt. Es ist nur ganz leicht, federleicht, so wie alles, was mit ihr zu tun hat, aber es macht, dass Dir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken läuft und sich die Härchen in Deinem Nacken aufstellen. Zwei-, drei-, viermal fährt sie mit ihrer Nasenspitze Deine entlang und kommt Deinem Mund dabei immer und immer wieder so nahe, dass Du die Anspannung zwischen euch in Deiner Magengegend spüren kannst. Es fehlt nur so wenig, dann könntest Du Dich einfach nach vorne lehnen …

Und die Anspannung verwandelt sich in Schmetterlinge. Weil Du Dich einfach nach vorne lehnst und sie küsst.


End file.
